Coffee and Sex
by redsox55
Summary: Grissom is not as nice with foreplay and not as soft in the bed.


Dislclaimer: I own no one.

Summary: Grissom isnt as nice with fore play and isnt as soft in the bed as everyone may think.

A/N: parden my really dirty mind. Had some free time, came up with this for those of you who like smut youll love this. No spell check so some words may be missplelled.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara's shift was perfect except for Grissom not being there. It was his day off so every time she looked at his office it was completely shut iff from the world. Ever scince they started going out they never had a free chance to see what each other has in bed, so in other words they never had a chance to have real sex, not the 5 minute sessions that they snuck in at work. She entered their town house. She wore her victorias secret set under a black top that perfectly fit her curves showing each bump. She had on blue denim jeans that fit around her waist and started to loosen by her knees. Other than that it was like skin on skin. Grissom was home waiting all day for her to come home, he finally could have her all to himself. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee that grissom made earlier.

"I was wondering when you would be home." Grissom spoke with a sly grin causing her to jump a little.

"tell me what you were thinking about." Sara demanded turning back to the counter were her coffee was.

"you and me." He came up behind her.

"more specific." She still didnt face him.

"how I would slowly strip you down leaving you naked in front of me while I stood fully clothed and had some fun, like I would rub your body all over then pull you into me." HE came up behind her now blocking her to the counter.

"I dont think you would be much of a chance against me." She pushed her butt into his grion causing him to let out a small grown.

"You havent seen me in full power yet." He pushed her to the counter harder, his arousel growing.

"show me." she let out in a soft whisper.

He slowly lifted her shirt off to reveal a black laced victorias secret bra. Then he roughly turned her around undoing her jean button and zipper, showing part of a black thong. She moved her hands to releave him of his shirt but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them down to the counter top.

"some ones anxios." She could feel his warm breath against her ear.

She wrapped one leg around his upper thigh pulling him into her more. He picked her up and spun her around to another fully open counter top. He lifted her onto it then pulled her jeans from her body. She reached for his shirt again, this time he allowed her to take it off of him. She then moved her hands towards his belt but he gave an evil grin and pulled her hands back. He reached his hands around her pulling her into a deep kiss. Their tongs massaging each others, lips tightly pressing against each others. He reached his destination and threw her bra to the ground.

"some ones a little anxios." Sara laughed, her warm breathj against his lips. He pulled her in for another kiss, but this time rougher.

He slid her body onto the counter then climbed a top of her. He moved his mouth to her perfectly round breasts. He rubbed his tounge against her nipples then he bit each slightly causing her to arch herself into his mouth more. She let out a slow moan. He then moved further down licking his way down to her thong.

"Grisss om," she let out in a soft long, desperate moan.

He moved his tong to her nouth sliding it over her mouth then gaining entry into it once again. He reach his free hand to the slid of her thong playing with it a little. He then slipped in his hand. He rubbed his fingers against her walls.

"some ones getting really wet." He smiled into her mouth.

He then slid one finger inside of her then he added two more fingers. He thrusted his three fingers in and out of her causing her to moan louder.

"Danmet grissom." She complained.

He quickly released his fingers from her, making her let out a loud moan. He moved his hands to her breasts giving them a small squeeze. He then got off of the counter, leaving sara on the cold counter tops for all to see he then lifted her up and making rackets as they kissed deeper and harder. They made there way to the bedroom after slamming into wall after wall, leaving a big trail behind. He layed her onto the bed this time she was on top.

"MY turn." She whispered.

She moved her body down to his jeans and quickly threw them to the floor. She then reached her hand inside and gave his large arousal a squeeze causing him to moan.SHe then slid the boxers to his ankles. She closed her mouth of his very large manly hood. SHe licked it over and over, revealing larger and louder moans from him until he pulled her up to him and he kissed her so deep his tongue was practically in her throat making her moan in his mouth, then he rolled over so he was on top. quickly threw her thong to the ground. Sara placed her hands over his ass and gave it a squeeze.

"NOW! FUCK ME!" Sara shouted.

Grissom quickly entered her with a hard thrust causing them both to give out a load moan. HE entered her again and again. He thrusted harder and harder. Then he got further and further into her. She tightened around him then he gave one final hard thrust and they both reacked their climax. HE gave a few smaller thrusts with the energy he had left and fell to her side.

"You lost." Sara whispered as she wrapped them both in a thin silky sheet and threw half of her body onto his.

"hows that?" HE wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I got you fully naked first." SHe whispered then licked his ear lobe.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Hope you liked it, my second smut scene. Reviews are welcomed, with this kind of story you do not have to. 


End file.
